


Chasing Away the Chill

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Feelings Realization, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction: Enchanted Wonders, Mild Language, Mischievous Loki, Seer Luna Lovegood, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Loki lands him and Luna in a spot of trouble.





	Chasing Away the Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 2018 Enchanted Wonders. My pairing was Loki/Luna, my enchanted item was the Cloak of Levitation, and my word prompt was icicles. Thank you so much to gaeilgerua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

“You know, I don't think Stephen would like it if he knew we were snooping in his room,” Luna said airily, travelling behind Loki. “When Director Fury and Stark opened the Tower up to us, I don’t think an invasion of privacy is what they had in mind.” She kept her distance, but once again, she was drawn to Loki.

He turned and grinned at her. “And yet here you are snooping with me.” He chuckled. “Not so innocent yourself.”

Luna crossed her arms, giving him a challenging look. “Listen here, Loki, I'm only in here with you to make sure you don't get in any more trouble or do something that you’re not supposed to.”

“Me? Get in trouble?” Loki pretended to be surprised. “I would never.”

“They don't call you the god of mischief for nothing,” Luna muttered under her breath. 

“What are you doing in here?” a firm voice said from the doorway.

Turning around, Luna’s eyes widened as she saw Stephen Strange standing in the doorway. 

“Ah, Strange, didn’t expect you back so soon,” Loki said, turning and grinning.

“This is the second time I’ve found you snooping, Loki,” Stephen said, his eyes burning with anger.

“Loki,” Luna hissed, looking at him angrily. “Are you serious?”

Stephen began to move his hands, and before either Luna or Loki realised what was happening, the two of them were falling through a portal. Stephen’s shout of, “Hey!” filled Luna’s ears before she fell face-first into something wet and cold.

Groaning, Luna sat up. Looking around, she realised that she and Loki were now standing in the outdoors. Snow surrounded them - and it was freezing. 

“Loki!” she shouted angrily, rounding on the Norse god. “Are you happy now? We’re in the middle of nowhere, and I’ve dropped my wand, so I can’t even bring us back that way! What could be so important that you would continuously snoop in Stephen’s room?”

Loki opened his mouth but abruptly shut it. He was looking at something behind Luna. 

Turning, she followed his gaze. “Oh,” she murmured in surprise. Floating behind her was Stephen’s Cloak of Levitation. “Hello there,” she greeted, knowing the cloak was sentient. It flew towards her, wrapping itself around her shoulders. “Well, then, at least I won’t freeze to death,” she murmured. Sighing, she began to walk.

“Where are you going?”

“To find shelter,” Luna said. “Or a village, or something… if we’re still out here when it’s night, we’ll freeze to death.” She glanced at Loki’s apparel. “Aren’t you cold?”

“Frost giant,” he replied with a shrug. “The cold doesn’t bother me.”

“Oh,” Luna said, blushing. “Right, I forgot.”

“Most people forgot that I’m not actually Asgardian.” Loki followed behind her. He got close to Luna, yelping when the cloak snapped at him, smacking his arm sharply. “Ouch,” Loki grumbled, rubbing the spot on his arm where the cloak got him. 

“Well, he clearly doesn’t like you,” Luna said, trying to hide her smile. 

“Well, it clearly likes you,” Loki retorted. He followed her once more, careful to keep his distance. “But, well, the reason I’ve been snooping is that I know Strange has a book on time travel.” 

Luna stopped in her steps. “What?” She turned to face him.

“Strange won’t give it to me because he thinks I’m up to no good, but the truth is, I’ve made so many mistakes in my past, Luna, that I’d give anything to change some of what I’ve done.”

“But that would change the future.”

“It’d be worth it,” Loki replied. “You… You don’t know, Luna, you don’t understand.”

“I know plenty about your past, Loki, but that doesn’t matter anymore. People aren’t meant to time travel… It can have unforeseen consequences.” She took a small step towards him. “Despite how you feel, the past is what makes you who you are, Loki… You shouldn’t try and change that.”

Loki looked at her carefully. “Luna, you’re far too kind.” He laughed dryly. “Be careful, or that will get you in trouble.”

She laughed. “Looks like it already did.”

Loki went to take a step towards her but stopped when the Cloak made a ‘shooing’ motion towards him. 

Luna giggled. “Come on, it’s getting dark, we should find shelter.”

Loki, knowing they didn’t really have any other option until Strange decided to get them back, followed Luna.

The two of them walked for a few miles and finally came upon what looked like a cave.

“Think it’s safe?” Luna asked, looking at Loki.

“Probably not, but it’s our best bet,” he answered. Together, they headed towards the entrance of the cave. Loki slowed down. “You know, Luna, I should probably go first, just in case.”

Luna, however, was too distracted by thoughts of getting out of the cold. As she walked into the cave, she didn’t notice the giant icicles hanging from the ceiling. Luckily, Loki did. 

“Watch out!” he shouted, running forward and shoving Luna out of the way of the falling icicles. The two of them tumbled to the ground, Loki shielding her body with his own. Luna screamed, causing the rest of the icicles to fall downwards.

The moment passed, the two of them frozen in time. Luna looked up at Loki, her heart racing in her chest. “Loki,” she whispered. “You saved me.”

Loki scoffed. “Of course I did. I wasn’t about to let you be shish-kabobed.”

“Thank you,” Luna said softly. Leaning up, she pressed a light kiss to his lips.

Loki was surprised, but he tenderly kissed her back. Pulling away, he grimaced.

“Were you hit?” she asked worriedly.

“Yes, but I’m nearly healed,” he said, sitting up. “I’m going to find some things for us to start a fire.”

“Okay,” Luna said, standing. She wrapped the cloak around herself tighter, smiling when it squeezed her back in return. She sat down next to the wall of the cave, cuddled up beneath the cloak.

Loki returned a few minutes later empty-handed. “There’s no wood… No trees, nothing.” He looked at her. “Let me sit with you.”

“We can keep warm that way at least,” Luna said. “I’m sure Stephen will come get us soon.”

“You’re quite the optimist,” Loki commented, sitting next to her. 

“I think you’ve learned your lesson,” Luna said confidently. 

Sighing, Loki nodded. “You may be right.” He felt the cloak wriggle next to him, so he moved away slightly. To his surprise, however, the cloak left Luna’s shoulders and wrapped itself around the two of them together. “Oh, you like me now?”

Luna laughed. “Well, you did save my life,” she said. “Maybe the cloak has realised that you’re not all bad and mischief, Loki.”

“Is that what you realised?” Loki asked, looking at her nervously.

“It is,” Luna said quietly, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. “I can see the real you, Loki.” Leaning her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, taking in Loki’s body heat. The two of them waited in silence.

He was chasing away the chill in the air, and she was chasing away the chill in his heart.


End file.
